


The Fairy and the Werewolf

by StarRose



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cherik - Freeform, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier - Freeform, Fluff, I mean VERY hot sex, M/M, Magical, Rough Sex, alternate universe - Fairy, charles is a fairy, erik is a werewolf, eventual very hot sex, idea taken from The Sims 3 Supernatural expansion, no dominant "seme/uke" relationship, they fuck each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRose/pseuds/StarRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[FIC ABANDONED]</p><p>In a land shared by humans, fairies, werewolves, vampires, and witches, it wasn't uncommon for two different species to fall in love. Take Charles and Erik's relationship, and see how a magical fairy lives life with a blood-thirsty werewolf. Just as long as you don't tell anyone about Charles playing fetch with Erik, Erik might come after you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got playing on the new The Sims Supernatural expansion pack, making Charles into a fairy and Erik into a werewolf, and after making these gifs on tumblr (http://starrose17.tumblr.com/post/31237049814/fairy-charles-and-werewolf-erik-in-the-sims-3) with what they've been doing, it inspired fic. It won't be a long story.
> 
> Enjoy the fluff and the sex!

** The Fairy and the Werewolf **

“Do you need someone to protect you?”

They had been Erik’s first words to Charles, which in Werewolf language was basically asking, “Do you need a mate?”.

First words but, this was not the first time they’d met.

Six weeks ago Charles had been captured in his small fairy form by a human practising alchemy on the outskirts of town. Left in a glass lantern hung above the mans desk, Charles was forced to produce fairy dust for him to use in his potions. One night when the moon was full and bright in the sky, the mans door came crashing in and pack of transformed werewolves stood on their hunched two legs growling and snarling towards him, the man now trying to throw any and every potion he had in arms reach towards the pack to try and stop them.

The mans death had been bloody, Charles couldn’t even look, huddled at the back of his lantern hoping the werewolves wouldn’t spot him.  What were these creatures doing? Werewolves weren’t supposed to attack humans anymore; it was part of the Human-Werewolf alliance.  They had their own hunting grounds with animals specifically breed to keep the werewolves satisfied and under control, this was illegal!

With their meal well and truly eaten, they began to leave one by one, and soon it was just the largest werewolf of them all standing amongst the carnage, looking around the small house and sniffing the air.

_Please don’t see me please don’t see me…._

This one must have been the pack leader, staying behind to check for any more dangers, or food, while the others waited obediently outside. He was tall, well over 6-foot, his long light brown hair swept back and falling in a straggly mess over his shoulder blades.  Unlike the others, this one wore what was left of a torn white shirt, to match the equally torn and bloody trousers.  His fingers curled into fists at his sides, his long sharp black claws retracting so they didn’t hurt his palm.

Suddenly, his head turned swiftly in Charles’ direction, sniffing the air with more force, mouth opening to reveal huge pointed incisors on both upper and lower rows as his glowing grey eyes fell upon the lantern above the desk, and the shimmering bright blue thing inside it.  The werewolf carefully walked up to it, still sniffing, and Charles could hear himself squeak in fear as it reached up and plucked the lantern surprisingly gently from its hook. 

Well this was it, Charles was going to be swallowed whole by a werewolf, what a way for a fairy to die. In a rush surge of final adrenaline Charles began to haul himself against the panes of glass, a futile attempt as it was something he’d been trying to do to get away from the human, and the glass never broke.  The werewolf just stood there, watching the little glowing thing fling itself around inside the lantern, its grey eyes darting to follow it, a look of almost…entertainment, in the beasts eyes .

Another futile attempt was to plead with the werewolf, but Charles tried it anyway.

“Please don’t eat me!!”

In his true fairy form Charles’ voice was a high pitch squeak, and at the sound the werewolf’s eyes grew large for a moment, before putting the lantern down on the desk.  He cocked his head to one side, just like a domestic dog, before using one of his claws to open the hook on the lantern, letting one of the panes swing forward.

Freedom.  In a burst of blue light Charles sprung forward, but the werewolf had already raised its huge hand to the opening, and in one swoop caught Charles in his palm, the black claws forming a cage around the small creature.

“Please!” Charles tried again, knowing it was useless to appeal to the human side of a werewolf when they were transformed, but trying anyway, “Please don’t eat me!”

The werewolf blinked at him, raising Charles right in front of his face, the blue radiant light emanating from Charles spreading over the werewolf’s face, highlighting the remaining blood around his lips from the kill.

Inside the hand-cage Charles was leaning back against the beasts middle finger, staring up at the huge bloody face before him, his tiny heart beating a mile a minute as he remained perfectly still, wings pressed back against the finger.

The werewolf took another sniff, his nostrils flaring widely, before he opened his hand.

Just like that.

It took a second for Charles to realise the beast was waiting for him to fly away, that he wasn’t going to open his mouth and shove Charles in. Hesitating as though it were too good to be true, Charles stared up into the glowing grey eyes as he stood up very slowly, so as not to alarm the creature, then in a flash he was off, darting for the smashed in doorway and freedom and life.

But for some reason, a reason Charles never really did understand, he stopped in the doorway, turning back to look at the werewolf who had ended up being his rescuer.  The beast was still standing in the same spot, watching Charles fluttering in the doorway, his head cocking to one side again.

Even though the beast was an untamed mess of hair, even though there was fresh human blood over his face and hands and clothes, even though the smell of death was quite unbearable, the expression on his face as he stared at the fairy Charles was just….adorable.

Charles giggled. A high pitch giggle in the face of death, before turning and disappearing out the door high into the sky.

A month later and Charles’ fairy village had a very big and hairy surprise. 

The fairy village was located deep in Genosha Forest, some distance from the human town and where the werewolves hunted.  Tiny little houses on pedestals, like two story bird houses, covered the floor of this forest, and tiny specks of different coloured light flew everywhere, darting into the houses and flying around the trees.

It had been the panicked shot of golden light that zoomed straight through the village from their Fairy King that had alerted them to the danger.  Charles had been flittering around a dandelion with his sister Raven when they’d seen it, and both immediately flew straight into their house, turning off the lights and pulling the curtains so whoever was intruding in the forest wouldn’t see their glowing forms.

A huge werewolf appeared behind a tree, clawed hands dangling in front of him as he moved quietly through the houses, sniffing the air once again as though he were searching for a specific prey.  Charles peered carefully through the curtains, what was a werewolf doing here?  There was nothing here for him to hunt, at least nothing bigger than a rabbit.

When the beast turned in Charles’ direction Charles gasped and quickly closed the gap in the curtains.  He knew that werewolf, it was the same one who saved him from the human. Did it regret letting Charles go?  Was it here to finish the job?  Raven clung to Charles in fear as they heard the werewolf draw closer, the crunching of leaves under foot, the draw of breath; oh my it was right outside their house!

Then it sneezed.

Charles tried desperately to contain the laugh that wanted to escape him, it coming out more as a quiet snort, making Raven look up at him with an alarmed frown if he thought this was funny. But it was funny, there was too much fairy dust in the air here and it had made the leader of a pack of werewolves sneeze, and to Charles that was funny. His sense of smell was probably useless here.

The creature left soon after, and had Charles still have been looking through his closed curtains he would have seen a rather dejected look on the werewolf’s face.

Yet again though this would not be the last time the werewolf wandered into the forest, but the next time, Charles wouldn’t recognise him.

It was two weeks later when another shot of golden light zoomed through the village, and once again all the fairies took refuge inside their houses.  This time though it wasn’t a werewolf, it was a human who wandered into sight.  A man in a fitted black turtleneck walked through the houses, looking down at each one with a slightly confused expression, as though he didn’t really know what he was doing.

Ever the curious once Charles once again peered out his window to take a look at their intruder, and when he did he was sure his heart skipped a couple of beats.  The human was _gorgeous_ , tall and slender with sharp cheekbones and deep, soul-searching grey eyes.

“Oh Raven he’s gorgeous!” Charles exclaimed, Raven rolling her eyes and watching as her brother leant forward so far his forehead hit the window pane.

“He’s human Charles.  Remember what happened with the last human you met?”

“Not all humans are cruel, you know that, we help a lot of them with their gardens.”

Raven huffed and turned away, not as scared as with the werewolf but certainly not giving any time to a human, “Not anymore I won’t.”

Charles shushed her, evidently not paying the slightest bit of attention, too busy staring out at the handsome human who was now standing on the spot and turning in circles looking at all the houses, looking very lost by this point. 

“Maybe I should go out there and see what he wants?”

Before Raven could yell at him to stop being so helpful to beings who don’t deserve it, the human man began to speak aloud.

“I’m sorry for startling you all. My name is Erik, I’m looking for a fairy who…well, I don’t know the name, but I saved it from another human about a month and a half ago.” Charles’ ears picked up at that, and he stared at the human with renewed interest. “All I know is that it’s a bright blue fairy, it was being held by an alchemist outside of the human town and…” Erik paused, a conflicting look on his features before he took a breath, “…if you’re here somewhere, if you can hear me…I’m the werewolf that saved you, and I just want to talk.”

The request for a talk was drowned out by the sudden noise of hundreds of terrified squeaks emanating from all the houses at the knowledge this human man was in fact a werewolf, and those who had been gradually opening their doors to this apparent harmless human quickly shut them closed again.

“I’m not a werewolf right now!” Erik bellowed over the noise, “I’m just human! I just want to talk to the fairy who-“

Erik stopped mid-sentence at the squabbling pair of bright blue lights that suddenly shot out of a house to his left.  Tiny little voices, unable to make out what they were saying, but it was obvious one of the lights was trying to pull the other one back inside the house.  The one trying to get out was pulling away as hard as it could, and after a few more squabbling squeaks Erik was sure the light trying to get away was suddenly slapped, the other burning red for a moment before zooming alone back inside the house.

The remaining blue light, the fairy, fluttered around in front of Erik for a moment before with a whoosh of twisting air, a spin and a small explosion of fairy dust, a human figure stood before Erik, one with beautiful delicate transparent wings as blue as a summer sky, sparkling mystically in the rays of the afternoon sun that filtered through the trees.

“Hello Erik.” Charles smiled, his mind processing so much at once that this handsome human was the same blood-covered werewolf that had helped him, and despite Raven’s screaming protests that Charles should not make himself known there was no way Charles wasn’t going to say hello.

This Erik stared at him, mouth slightly ajar as he looked at him very obviously up and down.  Charles wasn’t as mystical as other fairies, he favoured human clothing, so just a pair of beige trousers and a blue cardigan is what he normally fluttered around in, unlike others who made their clothes out of leaves and moss and things most humans would think a fairy wore.

Erik took a few more breaths, staring at the fairy he’d spent the past 6 weeks looking for, before cautiously taking a step forward.

“Do you need someone to protect you?”

Charles’ eyebrows rose very high at that, “Excuse me?” Charles knew very well what that meant in werewolf terms.

Erik took another small step, ““Do you need someone to protect you?” he repeated, “Because…I’d like to protect you.”

Charles truly did not know what to reply with.  He didn’t know whether to follow his basic instinct of Oh Hell Run Away This Man Would Eat You At Any Given Moment, or his current much more powerful instinct to throw himself at him, kiss him till his lips were raw for saving him and generally being extremely attractive, and have bragging rights to all other fairies that he had a big strong leader of werewolves fall in love with him.

But before that, Charles had a few questions.

“Why did you kill that human?”

Erik looked very taken aback by that question, not at all one he was expecting to hear, but still he answered it with a straight response, “Because he was practising ways of killing my kind, despite the alliance, and I could not let him continue.”

“Why didn’t you just try talking to him?”

“I tried that, sent one of my calmest of the pack to speak with him.  The man killed him.”

Well, that was fair enough.  Charles would have preferred if the man hadn’t died, even if he had been keeping Charles prisoner, no-one deserves death, but this werewolf had tried talking to him first, something he doubted no other werewolf would have even thought of, let alone acted upon.  This gave a sense of humanity even to his werewolf form.  Charles liked that.

“Why did you let me go?”

A quirk of the lips made Erik have that predatory aura for a just a moment, “Because of your smell, I liked it. That’s why I’m here.”

Charles raised his eyebrows yet again.  Werewolves did have strange ways of finding a mate. “You like me because of my smell?”

“Smell is one of…no, probably the greatest attraction to werewolves. I want to protect you.  Will you let me?”

Charles crossed his arms, peering up at Erik with a small smile of his own.  He was being so insistent, eyes so serious, and the absolute want and attraction that radiated off of him towards Charles made the fairy magic quiver throughout his body. Charles silently closed the distance between them, looking up at the man who would be his mate, a man over a head taller than him. 

He didn’t like that distance.

With a flutter of wings Charles lifted himself off the ground, hovering eye to eye with Erik who tried to hide the bob of his adams apple as he swallowed at the beautiful sight that Charles was. Charles looked over his face, placing every feature with that of the werewolf.  The sharp incisors, gone, the mass of untamed hair, gone, just a tidy short hair cut though still swept back. The eyes, of course, the eyes, that same grey, though not glowing in his human form.  Charles looked down to the side, reaching out to take Erik’s hand and bringing it up between them to inspect his lack of claws.  Erik once again failed to hide his reaction, a small gasp at the first touch of his wanted mate, and Charles’ magic could feel the powerful shudder that rushed through Erik from head to toe.  Charles looked mildly amused at this reaction, another curl of lips as he stared back at the sometimes-beast that, heaven forbid, could be tamed by a fairy?

One of the many good things about being a fairy was the ability to sense the good in other beings.  Fairies were known to sometimes be tricksters, but good magic always called out to good beings, and the way his magic was still flickering excitedly around him towards such a violent and bloody creature, gave Charles all the knowledge he needed on what to do next.

Letting go of Erik’s hand Charles cupped his face, steadying his hovering self as he leant forward and brushed his lips against Erik’s, just gently, just softly, just enough for Charles’ magic to flow through his lips onto Erik’s, spreading throughout Erik’s body and joining both souls together.

A werewolf’s mate was sealed with permission, a fairy’s mate was sealed with a kiss.

“Okay.” Charles leant back, replying sweetly to the question Erik had all but forgotten, if not for the overwhelming sense of YES that rushed through his mind, and the predatory grin that spread wide across his face, proving to Charles that although the incisors were normal, the man was certainly a werewolf with all of those teeth.

Inside the fairy house, Raven was slumped over the kitchen table, “Great, a werewolf for a brother-in-law.”

To be continued…

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

If the other members of Erik’s pack ever found out that 80% of the time it was Erik being submissive to Charles when it came to sex, his leadership of the pack would most definitely be challenged. But what the others didn’t know, or at least the ones without a mate, was that for a werewolf to love was for it to act around its mate in ways the rest of the world have never seen.  Erik was fearless, strong, throwing orders to his pack and ripping away at flesh in displays of ferocious un-challenged power.  He didn’t want to be like that around Charles. In public werewolves were wild animals, in private they longed for the soft touch of their mate, to be treated not with fear but with love, and for Erik, letting Charles be in charge when it came to sex made him feel open and vulnerable in a way werewolves weren’t allowed to be, and it felt wonderful.

That, and the times Erik did take Charles he was just terrified he’d hurt him, that the animal instinct in him would take over in the heat of the moment, and to a werewolf, hurting their mate was the very worst possible crime. Charles always tried to reassure him though, even when Erik was inside him, Charles straddling him where he sat on the bed against the wall, so as not to crush Charles’ wings by laying him on his back. Even as Charles moved up and down, even though it was slow and wonderfully deep, even though it was _still_ Charles in charge Erik would just apologise for every single gasp that left Charles’ lips if it sounded even just the slightest bit to do with pain.

Panting against his lips Charles would tell him he was fine, that Erik wasn’t hurting him, that it felt _good_ , but Erik just couldn’t get rid of the worry. Even on orgasm, even as Charles arched his back with mouth ajar, wings spreading wide and fairy dust exploding all over the place as he came, even though it was the one most beautiful sight Erik had ever seen Erik wouldn’t let his own orgasm get the better of him. Just in case he went wild, _just in case_ he grabbed Charles and pinned him to the floor, fucking him with raw power and no inhibition, crushing Charles’ wings and ripping his insides till they bled. The thought terrified him, so he never came as powerfully if he was the one taking Charles.

“You never hurt me Erik, I’m not as fragile as you think, you don’t have to worry so much.” Charles would whisper to his ear as they came down from their highs, “I want you to fuck me harder, really, sometimes pain can be a good thing.” He assured him, but what could only be described as a puppy-dog look of doubt and worry greeted Charles every time, which made him sigh affectionately and kiss Erik’s forehead, “I love you.”

 I love you, oh the years Erik had yearned to hear that. Werewolves mate for life, so technically until they found their mate they were all still virgins.  It had taken a long time for Erik to find his mate, 30 years worth of time to be precise, so when they had had sex for the first time, when Charles had slid inside him, oh the heat, the pain, the _pleasure_ , his entire body screaming at him, _“It’s about damn time!!”_

It was why when finding a mate werewolves always asked “Do you need to be protected?”, because it was all about the power, the _need_ to _protect_ something rather than killing, and in return to be loved like a creature who deserved to be on this planet, not just an animal with nothing but an overpowering instinct to feed on raw flesh.

Love was to be vulnerable and know you were in the safest of hands.

Which was why in that 80% of the time it was Charles who took Erik, because only then did Erik let himself go, knowing Charles was in charge, knowing he couldn’t hurt him if he was on his back, or on all fours, giving himself completely to his mate, feeling the love and the care all werewolves craved out of public sight.

Erik’s favourite position was on his back, Charles on top of him, moving rhythmically as he held Erik’s legs up and to the sides, hooking them around his arms as he leant back on the bed hands either side of Erik’s body.  He loved it because he still got to see Charles orgasm, those beautiful wings shimmering with the sheer force of him coming, feeling his heat pouring inside.

Just the way Charles would look at him too, those blue eyes as bright as his wings, fixed on Erik’s, never looking away except to close as he kissed along Erik’s jaw line, down his neck, across his chest, butterfly kisses to his eyelids, anywhere he could get to.  Erik would be in absolute heaven, arching his neck, pushing himself against his love, soaking up everything he was giving to him.  Everything was so raw but, in a loving way, not an animal way, that when he came Erik could rarely bite back the deep growl that rose from his throat, followed by that human cry of a jolt of bliss, Charles’ name lost to the heavens as he’d curl every limb around the smaller body on top of him, holding Charles as close as physically possible.

The amount of fairy dust Charles produced when coming was actually rather comical, Charles himself jokingly commenting one day that had the alchemist known of this much more effective way of getting it perhaps he wouldn’t have locked Charles up.

It was supposed to be a joke, Erik hadn’t found it funny.

Charles had learnt from early on not to joke about anything that may have caused in the past, might cause now, or may cause in the future any harm to himself, because it left Erik in a brooding mood for days thinking about ways to get revenge, or plan a revenge before the action had even happened. Charles would roll his eyes at Erik’s over-protectiveness, but deep down inside he had a little version of himself flying around in his true fairy form doing loop-the-loops at how happy he was.

\----

In his human form Erik was a Fitness Instructor down at the local gym.  For as long as anyone could remember werewolves had lived in huts and caves in the mountains, but when the various alliances started coming in, like the Vampire-Human alliance, another one was created for the werewolves.  So long as they upheld to the alliance and performed as good citizens around town, harming no human or any other supernatural creature, they were allowed to live and work with the humans in the town. Special open feeding grounds were created for them to still hunt, though only deer and bears and other wild animals.

It was Erik’s bungalow situated in a more rural part of the town that they settled into. A few of the humans around town got very confused as to why a human-form fairy kept waving at them, none of them realising that fairy was one who had helped them grow their pretty flowers in their gardens. 

Being a fairy Charles had close ties to nature, using his abilities to make flowers and trees grow, and being of a friendly nature Charles had often fluttered out of bushes in front of humans, sprinkling his fairy dust onto a struggling plant and watching the humans face light up with joy as greenery and colourful petals began to immediately sprout forth.  Nothing made Charles happier than seeing a flower blooming in the care of a human, it just made them look so cute in their joy, and they often gave him sugar cubes as a thank you. All fairies had a sweet tooth, Charles just happened to have a sweet everything, something Raven had teased him about being the only fairy in the world who could be considered ‘chubby’.

Which was why Erik’s once neglected, un-mown, weed covered back garden now sprouted some of the most beautiful flowers the town had ever seen. They say any fairy can help something grow, but it takes a truly happy fairy to make flowers sparkle, and that’s exactly what all of these were doing. Passersby would gap at the beautiful blooms, shining at night and lighting up the whole area, unaware that inside the house Charles was getting his sweet reward by licking honey off of Erik’s chest, flicking his sticky tongue against his nipples, making the tamed werewolf whine and wriggle underneath him.

Things weren’t all pretty flowers and sticky werewolves though, this was two members of a very different species living together, and some things in both their lifestyles had to change.  For a start, came the situation with the fridge.

Being a fairy Charles was very much a vegetarian, only eating natural grown things from the ground (his Autumn Leaf Salad with chopped conkers was to die for), Erik on the other hand might find himself eating a carrot every couple of weeks, but that was about as vegetarian as he could be.  Meat was on his menu, cooked in his human form, rare and dripping in his werewolf form. This made for many arguments over where things were put in the fridge.

“Erik for goodness sake don’t put raw liver on the top shelf! Look it’s not even covered properly it’s dripping onto my grass seeds!” Charles exclaimed in annoyance, the 5th time he’d asked Erik not to do that.

“Speaking of your grass seeds, they get everywhere! My steak yesterday was more seed than meat! You don’t cover them properly either you know!” Erik replied from the next room, busy feeding their pet turtle Darwin (they had kept fish, except Erik kept eating them when he transformed, so they got a turtle, an animal that came with its very own hard hat).

“Then don’t put your steak on the bottom shelf.”

Erik appeared around the doorframe, glaring at Charles, “You just told me I can’t put it on the top, so where am I supposed to put it?!”

“In the meat draw underneath!” Charles exclaimed, deliberately pointing to the lower draw, “It’s what it’s there for!”

“Well maybe you should put your damn seeds in there instead so they won’t cover the entire contents of the fridge!”

Erik stood there bristling, somehow seeming even taller and more intimidating, and Charles’ reaction to this when realising Erik was using what Charles liked to call his “Leader of the Pack” vibe on him, was for his usual bright and happy eyes to darken dangerously.  Even Charles, the nicest fairy in town, could get a temper if he needed one, and he was not going to be spoken to like that.

“Don’t make me use my Aura of Sleep on you.” he warned in a lowered voice, just as Erik began to take hard steps towards him, his own eyes narrowing equally as hard.

“Oh you wouldn’t dare you-“

Suddenly Erik fell with a clonk to the floor, instantly snoring softly, a deep royal blue aura fading from his body and returning to Charles, soaking back into his skin. Fairies knew many different Aura spells, and the Aura of Sleep, one normally used for quick getaways from attackers, was the quickest one to bring forth.

“You can’t win a fight with a fairy.” Charles stated matter-of-factly to the snoring Erik, standing over him with crossed arms.

When Erik awoke alone later on, he didn’t register the fact he had awoken to find himself tucked up warm in bed, instead he threw the covers back, got up and stormed into the kitchen, planning on re-arranging that fridge to how he liked it and be damned with Charles. Throwing the thing open though he stopped, finding all the seeds and all the vegetables safely put away in the meat draw, and the anger that suddenly felt so ridiculously stupid just melted away.

More than once now Erik had walked out into the back garden to Charles’ fairy house to apologise for something.  Werewolves sometimes did a lot of stupid things that needed apologising for, luckily so far Charles had forgiven him for every one (like the time he transformed and chewed up the sofa, Charles had put him under an Aura of Calm for the entire night, which meant Erik spent the night not out hunting but laying on his back in the middle of the living room floor, blissfully content as Charles rubbed his belly while watching the News on the TV).

Charles had asked Erik to move his fairy house here, for fairies couldn’t spend all their time in human form.  They needed a fairy house to return to, to be tiny and natural, and with Raven moving into her boyfriend Hanks fairy house (Charles moving out giving her the perfect excuse), Charles’ whole house was re-located to this back garden, where Erik now found himself staring with one eye into a tiny little window trying to find Charles, whose blue light was flickering from room to room trying to get away from him.

“I’m sorry Charles.” Erik said softly, so as not to be too loud for Charles’ smaller form, “That was a pointless argument, I didn’t mean to yell at you.  I’ve hurt you…” Erik could instantly feel a tightness in his throat as soon as the words left his lips. See this is what he was like! He hurt Charles, not physically but, he didn’t want to hurt him in any shape or form, no matter the reason. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.  You know we could always buy another fridge, it would solve a lot of problems.”

The flickering blue light stilled for a moment, before suddenly it whizzed up out of the tiny front door making Erik stand upright in surprise. Charles fluttered right in front of his face, even this close Erik couldn’t see Charles through his bright light, before the light fluttered away from him and the familiar whooshing, spinning air filled the area and Charles re-grew into his human form, a light layer of fairy dust sprinkling onto the ground.

Immediately Charles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, his wings drooping low, “No, we don’t need another fridge, that would be ridiculous. We’ll sort it out.” He said, looking back up at Erik with a small tired smile.

Erik had that guilty puppy-dog look again, “I shouldn’t have shouted at you.  I’m sorry.”

“I was shouting just as much as you, I’m sorry too, and I shouldn’t have used that spell.”

“But I hurt you.”

“You didn’t hurt me Erik.”

“You were sulking in there,” he gestured towards the fairy house, looking ever so sullen, “I hurt you.”

“ _Oohhh_ Erik.” Charles let out a loud affectionate yet exasperated sigh, closing the gap between them quickly and springing up off the ground, fluttering at eye level again and pressing his lips firmly to Erik’s, cupping the base of his neck and the other hand through his hair.

Erik was tentative at kissing back at first, guilt still weighing him down, and he didn’t know if this sudden feeling of relaxation was one of Charles’ spells, or if it was just simply Charles that made him feel that way, but he soon began kissing him back, unable to resist the sweet taste of sugar and tea that was so overwhelmingly Charles.  Kissing Charles was like kissing all the sweetest foods you could imagine all put together.  His tongue was slightly thinner than a humans, but it worked just as hard to pour all the love he felt for Erik into this one sweepingly deep kiss. Erik held onto his waist, almost trying to help keep him at that level by holding his weight, Charles’ wings fluttering like a butterflies.

Pulling back Charles placed another kiss to his forehead, something he liked doing a lot, “Erik you need to stop with the worrying over hurting me.  You didn’t hurt me, couples argue all the time, it would be peculiar if we didn’t.  This is just the silly sort of argument that happens, it’s normal.”

Erik’s eyes lowered to one side, “I don’t want it to be normal.”

He wanted everything to be perfect with Charles, everything, he didn’t want arguing to be a “normal” thing.

Charles smiled dearly again, taking Erik’s hands in his own, “You are the silliest werewolf I have ever met.”

“I’m the _only_ werewolf you’ve ever met.” Erik corrected, before finding the humour in Charles’ sentence and quirking his lips, “For all you know, they could _all_ be like me.”

“Then may the Gods help your race if that’s true.” Charles grinned cheekily back at him, Erik playfully swiping at his head with a “ _Hey_!” just as Charles giggled and in a split moment, raised the twisting wind again and disappeared into his tiny blue form, buzzing in front of Erik’s face and reaching out, placing his tiny palms on the tip of Erik’s nose and kissing it.

Erik could barely feel anything, but somehow he knew what Charles had just done, eyes closed at the close brightness of blue, and could feel a wave of warmth spread throughout his body. 

Charles really was his mate, despite stupid arguments.

His eyes only opened again as Charles began flying around his head a few times, making sure he had Erik’s attention before zipping inside their bungalow.  With a crooked grin Erik quickly followed after him, following the sound of twisting wind and an explosion of blue into the bedroom where a now human-sized Charles lay completely naked on their bed, leaning up on his elbow on his side.

“You know the best thing about arguing is the make-up sex.” Charles waggled his eyebrows playfully, “Why don’t you be a good boy and come here?”

Erik felt his cock twitch against his thigh, for oh Gods yes, make-up sex really was the best kind.  Shedding his clothes very quickly Erik all but pounced onto the bed, making Charles fall on top of him where he landed, that sweet laugh filling Erik’s ears.

“You know, dog analogies don’t really apply when I’m not currently a werewolf.” Erik grinned, wrapping his arms around Charles, careful of the delicate wings.

Charles however pretended to peer between them, currently feeling the quick hardening of Erik’s cock now pushing into Charles’ thigh, “Seemed to work as planned to me.” He replied, running his tongue over his red lips, which made Erik stare mesmerised at the movement.

“So,” Charles continued, lips to lips as he ran that wet tongue over Erik’s bottom lip, “Are you going to fuck me hard for being a naughty fairy?”

The playfulness in Erik’s eyes immediately vanished, to be replaced by that guilty look again, “Charles I-“

“I know, I know,” Charles quickly intervened, knowing his answer, and not really minding, “you don’t want to hurt me.” Charles’ arms framed Erik’s head, and he curled a stray lock of Erik’s hair around his finger, “You know one day you will have to start treating me like I know what I’m doing. I will get you to fuck me, hard, so it hurts, but…until then…”

Charles let his eyes slid shut, pushing his tongue through Erik’s lips, opening them up as he claimed them in a deep, agonisingly slow kiss, lapping at Erik’s very taste, sliding across his human teeth, sucking demandingly on his tongue, his magic feeling the lust that ran through Erik’s veins. He raised one hand and with two fingers wiped at the saliva running down the side of Erik’s mouth, before moving them in-between their bodies, Erik automatically shifting one leg so Charles could get better access. Erik moaned blissfully into the heated kiss as he felt those two fingers push at the entrance inside him, teasing, almost tickling, the damn trickster side of Charles always liking to make a game out of everything.

“W-why are you so insistent about that?” Erik tried to get a few brain cells together to carry on their conversation, “Why do you want me to hurt you?”

In answer Charles suddenly scissored his fingers, Erik gasping and scrunching his eyes shut for just a moment as that spark of pain quickly turned into one of pleasure as those fingers continued to move slowly inside him.

“Because some pain can be pleasurable, you know that.” Charles replied, lapping at Erik’s lips as though he was the one with werewolf blood, “Because I want to _feel_ you hurting me, _using_ me, and yet knowing that…I’ve never been more safe with you.”

Erik opened his eyes to stare back into those blue circles darkened with desire, filled with sincerity at his words. Charles was so beautiful, how was Erik supposed to hurt him?  Even if Charles really did want him to.

“One day,” Charles continued, a loving smile spreading over his lips, “but not today.”

Charles continued to finger him, Erik’s own hand making its way between them to grasp at Charles’ cock, Charles groaning into Erik’s mouth and somehow sending him into an even more ferocious kiss. Charles was so expertly talented, with hands and mouth and words and hell, just everything.  Erik had always thought fairies were pure, innocent little beings.

Boy he could not have been more wrong.

A few weeks into their relationship Erik had gone to the library to look up everything about fairies.  He wanted to know everything he could about his mate, and so reading up on all the lore was the best way, he didn’t want to unintentionally offend him or do something very wrong.  In doing so though Erik found out more information than he ever wanted, especially when it came to the subject of mates.  Like werewolves fairies do mate for life, but only once they’ve actually _found_ their mate.  Most fairy villages held Orgy Parties in an attempt for fairies to mingle and possibly leave with their one true love.

The very image of Charles in an orgy made Erik see red and he threw the book across the library almost hitting the fairy sitting behind the reception desk, who luckily ducked in time.  Even looking at her all Erik could see was sex, sex, and sex, and he’d never been able to look at a fairy again in the same way since.

It wasn’t a subject he’d ever brought up with Charles, there was no need to.  Erik had accepted the fact he’d found his mate in a different species, a species that was very different from his own and had its own customs. Erik had been a virgin his whole life, Charles was…most certainly not. Besides, there was nothing to get angry about now, Charles had found his mate, there would be no orgy parties, no other fairies having Charles’ expert tongue roaming down their bodies and ARGH!

Erik had eaten an entire raw pig that night, and he hadn’t even been transformed.

“Charles…” Erik let out a breathy groan as he finally felt Charles’ cock slid right to the hilt inside him, always slow, but always full of so much need, Charles wrapping his lips around one of Erik’s nipples as he began to move his hips in a careful rhythm.

Erik loved this, loved feeling like this, loved knowing he was the most terrified and respected werewolf in town and yet he was brought down to this open moaning mess by the hands of a sugar loving fairy.  It did something to him, he wasn’t sure what, but it was always a turn on when he thought about it.

Erik ran his hands down Charles’ sides, before running one hand up his back to the small knot of muscle that lay in-between his shoulder blades where his wings sprouted forth.  Rubbing right there in the middle between his wings, well, if any being could melt Charles certainly did when touched there.  The groan around Erik’s nipple, the gasp as Charles arched into the touch, making him drive forward into Erik even harder.

Perhaps this is what Charles meant by a pleasure taken from pain, for whenever Charles surprised him by moving forward harder or faster, that moments pain was so overtaken by pleasure it was like the pain had never existed. But still, the way Charles talked, it was like he really wanted him to hurt him, and Erik just…just couldn’t, no matter how much pleasure that pain may turn into, he’d still be hurting him.

He felt so guilty for not being able to give Charles what he wanted, but it never seemed to deter Charles or make him love him any less, panting against his lips, pinning back Erik’s hands  to the bed so the werewolf lay completely trapped under Charles’ body. Slamming forward driving deep inside, Charles just attacked Erik’s mouth, the heat building so quickly for both of them.

Being used, is this also what Charles meant?  Being trapped unable to say or do anything without Charles’ permission, unable to stop anything he may want to do to him, letting himself be fucked into the mattress like the horny dog that he was?

This train of thought send the last wave of heat needed to his cock, and Erik clamped around Charles’ cock as he threw his head back, coming hard as Charles rode him out, crying out loudly against Erik’s neck before coming himself, deep and hard and filling Erik entirely, the room sprayed with fairy dust from Charles’ quivering wings.

“You know, we should really start selling this, we’d make a fortune.” Erik quipped, breathing heavily as he splayed out his fingers into the glittering blue dust that covered the bed.

Charles slowly pulled out of him, flopping down next to Erik on his side making the dust rise and then fall again with the movement.

“Really now Erik,” Charles sighed dramatically, flicking off some dust from Erik’s chest before kissing it softly, “you make me sound like a Dust Whore.”

To be continued…

 


	3. Chapter 3

In his werewolf form there were plenty of little problems Erik created, like the fish eating and the furniture destroying, and the dozens of holes that would appear dug up by morning in the back garden, but in his human form Erik was a fairly normal respectable man.

Charles however, was a fairy 24/7, which as good and sweet as that was also meant he was a trickster 24/7.  Some time into their relationship Erik began to fear to walk around doors, looking for anything that could trip a trap Charles had set.  It wasn’t a nasty thing on Charles’ behalf, it was how all fairies were, giggling in secret watching their childish tricks falling onto their prey. Deep down Erik was happy that Charles was so comfortable with him that he’d even dare to play tricks on a pack leader, but that didn’t mean to say that he wasn’t always in a good enough mood to take the tricks lightly.

One quiet sunny summer morning had Charles sitting at the kitchen table, legs crossed reading a newspaper in one hand and holding a glass teacup in the other with a fresh brew of PG Tips inside.  Eyes slowly panning over the printed word and taking slow sips of his steaming tea, there was a sudden surprised yelp followed by an angry “ _Charles!!_ ”, emanating from the direction of the bathroom.  Charles didn’t even blink at the bellow of his name, just continued to sip his tea as Erik stomped through into the kitchen, completely naked, dripping wet from the shower, and sporting a brand new hair colour.

When Charles still didn’t look up at him, Erik growled his name again and finally, with the most innocent face anyone could possibly imagine, Charles looked up at him.

Feigning an obvious surprise at the bright pink hair on Erik’s head.

“Why Erik,” Charles began, finding speaking without bursting into laughter was harder than he thought, pursing his lips together tightly fighting the need for his lips to curl, “I must say, pink certainly suits you very nicely.”

Erik had already been running late for work so had no time to sort his hair out, so instead had to put up with the looks of absolute shock followed by peals of laughter from all his co-workers in the gym, and listening to quiet sniggers from the gym users throughout the day.  His regular customers who he trained knew him all too well not to say a single word, and found themselves pushing even harder than normal if not to further piss off their already bristling werewolf trainer.

Erik wasn’t shy about getting Charles back though.  The next day he took all the tea bags in the house with him to work (after dying his hair back to a suitable brown), and took Charles’ wallet with him so he couldn’t go out and buy any more.  By the time Erik got home later that afternoon Charles was buzzing around the house in his fairy form looking into every nook and cranny in every room desperate to find just one mislaid dusty teabag _somewhere_!

Later on Erik once again found himself apologising to a stubborn Charles hiding in his fairy house, even after giving back the tea bags, for Charles had a point that although his pranks were childish but harmless fun, Erik’s had been kind of cruel. He knew how much Charles loved (and pretty much survived) on his tea, and werewolves weren’t exactly known for their sense of humour and Erik hadn’t realised he’d gone too far.

Once again, the make-up sex had been great though.

Charles had even promised not to prank Erik for a whole week (something which was going to be very hard for Charles to accomplish), and the next day Erik brought home a brand new set of white ceramic tea cups as an apology, one painted with a C, the other an E. Charles had loved them, and neither of them saw anything outside of their bedroom that night again either.

To someone looking upon their relationship they might think it was rather pointless to go through so much trouble to stay together, how an inter-species relationship was even worth the effort with all the problems be they big or small, but Charles and Erik’s relationship was no different from any other.  Just because people might think they were arguing most of the time, didn’t mean it was true.

Erik would love it when they were sitting curled up on the couch together, and one of Charles’ wings would drape itself over Erik’s shoulder.  It was so impossibly light, yet the move felt like it was so protective over Erik, just laying there sparkling away, Erik feeling like he was being held even closer even though there was no pressure from the wing.

He loved watching Charles in the garden, a fairy in his element, watching from the patio doors as Charles would crouch down and talk to the plants, the flowers and leaves physically leaning towards his voice, desperate to be as close to Charles as only Erik got to be. Watching the kindest of smiles on Charles’ face as he’d help along every growing thing he could find just made Erik’s heart soar, knowing he’d get to see that smile for the rest of his life.

He also loved proving Charles wrong when it came to games of the mind, leaning back in his chair with a satisfied smirk as he thrashed him at a game of chess.  Just because he was a werewolf with the mind of a feral beast didn’t mean he was stupid, and Charles would do one of his dramatic sighs, complain to the Fae on how their species had let him down, then throw Erik a slanted grin. He’d transform into his fairy form and hop from one chess piece to another, landing on the King and picking it up, heaving it upwards off the board and placing it on top of the laughing Erik’s head, proclaiming in his small high pitched voice; “King of Chess!”.

The best thing Erik loved though, was waking up next to him.  Charles tried to avoid lying on his back due to his wings, he _could_ lay on them providing he lay still, but moving around in his sleep might cause them to rip, so he always lay on his front or on his side, normally pressed up against Erik.  Waking up to see Charles lying on his front, one hand curled by his face on the pillow, his wings floating lazily in the air and sparkling even more in the morning sunlight creeping in through the crack in the curtains, well, Erik wouldn’t dare move in case he woke him up.  He could stare at Charles for an eternity looking like that, so peaceful, so beautiful, so entirely Erik’s, and when those sleepy eyes would slowly awaken, shining a sky blue to match his wings, and he’d smile seeing Erik had been watching him, it would take all of Erik’s control not to then pounce on him and start the morning off right.

His control very rarely won.

\----

“You’re very beautiful Erik.”

Erik kept on calling Charles beautiful, but hearing Charles calling Erik beautiful made Erik look up at him with the most ridiculous disbelieving expression.  Not only was Erik _not_ beautiful, but right at this moment he was wolfing down a cooked, but still fairly raw, side of beef, one day away from his transformation, and not taking the slightest care of table manners or how much meat fluid was dripping down his chin.  The sight must have been repulsive for the vegetarian Charles, but Charles continued to look at him with such an adoring expression that Erik had to swallow the large chunk of meat in his mouth and ask, “Why?”

Erik was beautiful because of the times Charles’ magic could sense Erik looking at him, the soft eyes on the normally hard face, radiating protectiveness when they were out on the town, shopping, seeing the latest movie, walking through the park, anywhere where anyone would look at them. Charles’ magic would flare warmly at the power emanating from Erik, subconsciously letting everyone around them know that Charles was off limits, that Erik would harm anyone who tried to harm Charles, and that anyone who even tried to flirt with him would find themselves on their backs with a human-form werewolf growling in their faces. That last one had already happened quite a few times, Charles was a natural flirt and sometimes didn’t even realise what he was doing until a low growl was heard over his shoulder, and Erik’s eyes would be tainted just that little bit red as the person Charles had been talking to would squeak and quickly turn away.

It made Charles laugh lovingly over how protective Erik was, and sometimes his naughty side would deliberately be overly friendly with someone, perhaps the person in front of them at the checkout, just to feel Erik’s jealousy growing and growing until just before it snapped Charles would turn around to face him, flitter upwards and kiss him deeply, running his hands over his chest and groaning deliberately loudly.  The person he’d been talking with would cough awkwardly, turning back to their shopping, and Erik’s jealously would vanish in an instant, replaced with the equivalent of a whining puppy, his power pleading for more and now wrapping itself around Charles.

Erik was beautiful because he put up with Charles’ shenanigans, just like Charles put up with Erik as a transformed werewolf. How Erik would let Charles overpower the most powerful werewolf, how he would let Charles do anything he wanted because if Charles was happy, Erik was happy, how Erik would say everyday how he loved Charles, even in his werewolf form, nuzzling against Charles’ thigh were he lay with his head in Charles’ lap on the sofa.

Erik was beautiful because when Charles in his fairy form had been attacked out of the blue by a wasp, Erik finding him on the ground with his blue light flickering worryingly, Erik had carefully picked him up cradling him in his large hands, taking him inside the bungalow and sitting in front of the lit fireplace, holding the tiny flickering blue light close to his chest in the warmth, letting Charles soak up Erik’s energy until he had enough strength to transform into his human form, and Erik finally seeing the damage this insignificant and soon dead wasp had done. 

There were patterned red marks over the left side of Charles’ face, like he’d been beaten by the fast pulsing wings of the wasp over and over again. There was a long bleeding cut right across his chest, ripping through his shirt and cardigan where the wasp’s stringer had sliced through like a knife, and then finally, possibly the worst looking wound, was the fact half of Charles’ right wing was missing.

Erik was beautiful because he hadn’t left Charles’ side the entire time Charles’ magic slowly healed himself, missing days of work so he could be there in case Charles needed him, to re-dress the wound across Charles’ chest, to apply cream to the marks on his face, and to watch solemnly at the age it took for Charles’ wing to re-grow.  It was the wing that seemed to cause Charles the most pain, he was so used to always having them fluttering away whether he was flying or not, but every time he moved that right wing he’d wince in pain, and he had to physically stop himself from letting them move.  Moving his wings was as natural as breathing, so he had to concentrate all the time to make them be still and it took up a lot of energy.

After Charles was healed, his wing delicate but fully re-grown, Erik had transformed and had gone into the back garden, staring up at the full moon and instead of howling like he normally did to bring his pack towards him, he’d roared the loudest Charles had ever heard, roared and snarled and suddenly the wasp nest in one of the trees nearby collapsed, and every single wasp flew away as fast as possible in the opposite direction.  Charles didn’t know what he’d said in werewolf language, but whatever it was the wasps had understood, and to this day never had a wasp ever ventured into the garden again.

Erik was beautiful, because he thought Charles was beautiful. That this one little fairy was worth the protection, love and devotion of a werewolf who could have chosen to overpower and control any mate, but instead gave himself in every gentle way to ensure Charles wanted for nothing, that he was happy. Every single act or glance or build of power from Erik just made Charles’ inner fairy continue to do loop-the-loops, knowing that no matter how vicious or bloody Erik was when out hunting, he’d return to Charles every time, curling up in front of the fire place like a dog waiting for the sun to rise, while Charles in his fairy form would settle in the long hair trailing down Erik’s shoulder blades, wrapping himself up in the strands like a blanket, falling asleep in his fairy-made nest as the werewolf lay there asleep, twitching every now and then with dreams, unaware of the small bundled up fairy happily warm and content in his hair.

Charles couldn’t hide the loving smirk on his face at the blush that was growing heatedly on Erik’s face after telling him all this, the half eaten side of beef long forgotten on his plate as he stared at Charles like he’d never seen him before. He opened his mouth, looking as though he was about to say something that would probably have made Charles happily blush in return, when suddenly he stopped, his eyes narrowing slightly as a realisation crossed his face.

“Wait, you come to me when I’m a werewolf?  Charles you promised-“

“I know what I promised Erik.” Charles quickly interrupted, “I only ever come to you when you’re asleep, I’ve been doing it all this time and you’ve never noticed."  

You see, Erik wasn't the same as other werewolves.  As a pack leader he had far too much power to be contained on one night.  He always began his transformation a day before the full moon.  In that stage he was like a domestic dog, following Charles around like a puppy, his feral werewolf instincts only kicking in once the moon fully rose, and it was this form, that Erik did not want Charles around.

"I just…” Charles paused, his voice becoming quieter, “I want to be near you _every_ night, I can’t sleep without you there.”

Erik continued to look up at him for a moment before he sighed, understanding yet agitated, and he rose from his seat at the table wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve, “Charles, I’m sorry but there is no excuse. You broke your promise, it was the very first thing we ever talked about after we became mates, you _promised_ you would not come near me when I was transformed.”

“Actually technically you _made_ me promise, doesn’t mean I actually wanted to promise.”

“Charles-“

“Erik nothing ever happens everything’s been fin-“

“NO!”

Charles jumped at the raised voice, his wings fluttering wildly for a few seconds as Erik’s Leader of the Pack vibe suddenly saturated the entire room.

“No.” Erik repeated, quieter but just as sternly, looking Charles right in the eyes, “I don’t know what I’ll do if I find you around me, but I do know I will hurt you. You promised me you’d stay in your fairy form in your house when I’m transformed, you _promised_! It would be different if you were another werewolf but you’re _not,_ you _can’t_ _handle_ me when I’m like that!”

Charles felt hurt by this statement, he knew he wasn’t a werewolf, that he couldn’t play as rough as normal werewolf mates would, but again Erik was treating him like he was fragile, like he was _pathetic_. Charles loved feeling protected but this was taking it too far, he wasn’t a child, he was Erik’s mate, and Erik needed to get it through his head that that meant seeing every side of the one you love, every “form”, and loving that side of them just as equally.  Erik didn’t put enough faith in himself, he was gentle enough the first time they’d ever met, holding Charles in his hand as he sniffed at him.  Erik didn’t trust himself, Charles did, and dammit one day he was going to get this thick headed werewolf to see that!

“You need to stop treating me like this.” Charles replied strictly, “You _don’t_ know that you’d hurt me, and you _don’t_ know exactly what I can handle.”

Erik was bristling again, a low growl rumbling in his throat, “You seem to think this is for discussion, it’s not! Charles, DON’T come near me again! Or I’ll-“

“What? You’ll _what_ Erik?”

Charles stood right in front of him, not hovering at eye level this time but looking up at him from his normal height, wanting Erik to see that he may be smaller, may be weaker than a werewolf, but by the Gods he was not pathetic, and could feel his own aura doing an equal battle with Erik’s vibe, eyes narrowed sternly at his werewolf.

“What would you do Erik?” Charles challenged again.

Erik glared right back at him, small sparks appearing and disappearing in the air around them, before like a balloon Erik’s vibe suddenly deflated, and he looked at Charles rather miserably.

“I’d lock you in your house.” He said quietly.

“I could easily un-lock it with my magic.” Charles replied softly, sensing the defeat in Erik’s voice and trying not to frown troublingly.  

“Then I’ll wrap sticky tape around the doors and windows so you can’t get out.” Charles raised his eyebrows high at this remark.  Was Erik…really serious? He was that desperate for Charles to remain safely away from him when transformed? “I mean it Charles. I need to protect you from myself. So please…stop coming to me every full moon.”

Charles slowly raised his arms, cupping Erik’s face, moving his thumbs gently across his cheeks before saying softly; “You won’t hurt me Erik.” He wouldn’t, he knew he wouldn’t, he couldn’t say how he knew, he just did. Erik’s whole life revolved around not hurting Charles, transformed wouldn’t be any different.

But Erik slowly shook his head, taking Charles’ hands from his face. “You don’t know that, and I’m not going to risk it.”

He leant down, placing a small, tender kiss to Charles’ lips, whose eyes remained open and forlorn at Erik’s insistent behaviour.  Without looking at him Erik then walked away towards the bedroom, closing the door lightly behind him, obviously wanting to be alone and perhaps feeling a little betrayed at Charles breaking his promise, unable to get Charles to see he was only making him do this for his own protection.

Charles just stood there, staring at the closed door.

“You’re still beautiful.”

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

The night and day before the full moon was always a time Charles looked forward to. Erik’s extra early transformation made for the most adorable tales for Charles to tease Erik with once he had transformed back. The physical aspects of this transformation were not quite as prominent as the real deal. The incisors were smaller, claws shorter, his ears would grow to a pointed tip as normal but the hair on his head would only be a wisp longer, barely reaching his shoulders, and though the arms grew just a bit more so he was able to run across the ground comfortably on all fours if he wanted, they did not bulge with moon-powered muscle like they normally would.  All of this would change once the full moon rose, and Erik would become the huge powerful werewolf that often brought home half-eaten giant moose carcasses into the back garden by morning.

But it was the mental aspect that Charles looked forward to the most.  At full transformation Erik would maintain his human intelligence while hunting for his kill, if a more feral one, but the smaller one seemed to push back the human side, not all of it, but enough for only the primal instincts to be in real control, and being as he was around Charles the only instinct he had was that he wanted to be as close as possible to his mate at all times, to be happy and playful.  Occasionally he’d go out hunting by himself and bring back a chicken, plopping it at Charles’ feet with a look of absolute happiness on his face waiting for Charles to praise him for being a good hunter. Charles would of course, patting his head proudly, and Erik would go happily bounding around the bungalow as Charles looked down at his “present” with a very disdainful look, putting the poor dead creature into the trash the moment Erik bounded out the room.

And before he came back and ate it.

Aside from small dead animals the word adorable didn’t even come close to how Erik acted during this time, and Charles always took full advantage of it.

Erik would follow him constantly around the house, pressing his cheek to his thigh whenever he stood still, crouched on the ground looking up at Charles with eyes that Charles was sure always looked bigger. Charles would find him curled up on the sofa asleep, sitting by the back door wanting to go out, shredding the duvet on the bed in which Charles would yell at him and Erik’s ears would droop and he’d run away behind the television to hide from his angry mate.

The only way Charles could get Erik to come out would be to sit on the sofa and pat his legs encouragingly, and Erik would back out from the corner and climb onto the sofa next to him, leaning over him and cupping one cheek gently while placing a soft kiss on the other in an apology, showing his human mind was still in there somewhere, before curling up on Charles’ lap with his head pressed against Charles’ stomach, happy and content and having no idea jut how much Charles was trying not to burst out laughing, unable to stay mad at his 6 foot human-shaped puppy.

During the late evening Charles would lead Erik into their car, strapping him into the front seat, “Stay!” and driving them up to a field at the base of a cliff leading up to one of the largest hills in the area.  With a cliff one side and forest surrounding the others, it was the perfect secluded place to play some games with Erik that wouldn’t involve embarrassment on Erik’s behalf of their neighbours seeing him acting like this in their back garden.

Erik always knew where they were going and would bounce around in his seat excitedly, tongue hanging from his mouth as they’d pull up to the small path that led up to the field, jumping from the car the moment Charles opened the door and grabbing onto his arm, pulling him down the path.

Playing fetch with Erik was hilarious and endearing all at the same time. Picking up a stick Charles would wave it back at forth, Erik excitedly bouncing around in front of him eyes glued to the stick, and who’d leap after it as Charles threw it as far as he could.  Sometimes Charles would _pretend_ to throw it, sniggering as he hid the stick behind his back as Erik ran off, stopping and looking around confused as the stick never fell from the sky.  After Erik’s full transformation was over Charles would endlessly tease him the following morning about all the cute things Erik got up to in his domestic form, Erik half glaring back at Charles as he ate his toast, wanting to be annoyed at being reminded how stupid he acts during that time, but also loving the smile and joy that would light up Charles’ face as he talked, so Erik never had the heart to tell him to shut up.  Erik always remembered what he got up to during that smaller transformation, most memories making him want to die of embarrassment if anyone other than Charles saw him.

Charles had always understood this, hence why he took Erik to the secluded field, but even Charles couldn’t prepare for the unexpected, and one night in the field playing fetch Charles had thrown the stick into in a dense area of bushes, and Erik had burst through only to smash face first into a metal cauldron, two wizards and a witch preparing some sort of spell just the other side of the field over an open fire.

On all fours Erik had just stared at them, Charles running up behind him and stopping dead in his tracks as the magical group just stared equally shocked back at them.  Before any of them could whip their wands out though Charles had created an Aura of Forget, the three of them disappearing into a bright pink mist as Charles grabbed Erik and pulled him back out into the field.  By the time the mist had cleared the witch was blaming one of the wizards for knocking over the cauldron and them having to start the spell all over again.

Of course this half-form only lasted for a night and a day, and as soon as the sun began to set leading into the evening of the full moon, Erik would be nudging Charles towards the back door, whining at first because Charles needed to get out and go into his fairy form in his fairy house before Erik fully transformed, and then growling at him because every time Charles would try and put it off for as long as possible, always testing how long he could stay, Erik knowing even in his dog-like form that Charles was just trying to push his luck every time.  It was Erik’s one and only rule; Charles was not to be near him in his werewolf form, and now that Erik knew Charles had broken that rule he was even more determined to get Charles into the back garden and transform, so he could go out hunting and ensure he would not return until the very last second, hopefully timing it so he would turn human again the moment he walked through the front door, instead of curling up by the fire and Charles sneakily making himself home in Erik’s hair.

Charles was a damned stubborn fairy who just did not understand how much Erik would hurt him, even without realising it.  Werewolf’s who mated in their true forms, it was always violent sex, but both being werewolf both could take it, and as much as Charles protested that he was not weak and that he could take anything Erik could throw at him, he was not a werewolf, and he would not cause Charles pain that could be avoided by simply staying away from him for a night. There was a difference between wanting to be playfully hurt during sex, and ending up in hospital, and the very thought that he could do that to Charles chilled Erik to his bones.

Charles wanted to understand this, he _did_ understand it, to a degree, but according to him it was Erik who was the stubborn one, because he treated him like he didn’t know what he was talking about, like Charles didn’t understand just how violent werewolf mates can be together, and that Erik was just being stubborn to not let Charles prove him wrong.  The way they were together, they way Erik acted around Charles like a love-struck fool, some of those human feelings always carried over to a werewolf form and Charles knew he could harness that, knew he could have the hard rough sex he wanted with Erik but could also tame him, to lessen the violence and to turn it into hard sex that still ended with their fingers entwined together.

Perhaps he was leaning a little too much towards faith, he supposed he had nothing to base his theory of taming on, especially as all the books described in detail about the scars that were sometimes left on werewolves after mating, deep bite marks on shoulders, claw scrapings on backs that ripped into the flesh. All these injuries to a werewolf was fine because their sense of pain was lessened and they would heal, but on a fairy, Charles would never survive.  But then none of the books ever mentioned a werewolf mating outside their own species either, and Charles figured that the only reason they were so violent with each other is because that was their instincts, but if one of them, a non-werewolf mate, was to be gentler, perhaps they could train their mate to be so too.

It was a long shot he knew, and if things did get out of hand he could always transform himself, become a tiny fairy and fly out of reach, but he didn’t want to do that.  He _trusted_ Erik, far more than Erik seemed to trust himself, and by the Gods of Fae now was the time to prove this!

Which is why tonight, Erik nudging him out the back door and shutting it behind him, slinking off into the living room to await his transformation, Charles did not transform into his tiny being, did not go into his Fairy House, and instead stood by the back door to one side with his back against the wall, waiting for the final rays of sunlight to dip below the horizon, taking deep slow breaths to calm the both excited and anxious nerves.

Erik had been taking a nap curled up on the sofa for the past two hours, and when he had awoken in time to pull Charles towards the back door he’d been sniffing him curiously, and deeply, especially around his thighs and backside which made Charles flush as he tried to bat him away.  With Erik’s heighted sense of smell Charles wasn’t surprised though, considering what Charles had been doing to himself in their bedroom while Erik was asleep.

When werewolf mates had their rough and ready sex, it really was just that, there was no foreplay, and Charles wanted to be hurt yes but he figured the werewolf Erik wouldn’t start the evening off by gently preparing him for his rough sex, so Charles had spent some time doing that himself.

Slicking his fingers with their well used lube he’d been fingering himself on their bed, spreading his legs with eyes closed, just imagining what he’d be in for tonight, the images his mind conjured turning him on just a little _too_ much. His plan wasn’t to come, no, just to prepare, so he tried to blank out his mind and just relax, letting his fingers do the work, and letting Erik be the one to make him come later on. The tips of Charles’ wings had quivered with excitement where they lay flat out against the mattress, hanging over the edges of the bed just a little bit.

So now by the back door Charles waited, waited for the familiar howl Erik always let loose the moment he transformed, the moment that last ray of sunlight disappeared.

Watched, and waited, and waited, the last hint of the sun ball vanishing.

And there it was.

The moment the sound reverberated through the walls Charles swallowed loudly and slowly turned the handle on the door, heart racing in his chest.  He was actually going to do this, actually confront Erik, this would be a night that would break or make them.

He walked very quietly through the hallway and poked his head cautiously around the living room door.  There Erik was standing, looking just like he did the day they first met, though minus the blood around his face and claws.  His back was to him, and he remained hunched over for a moment, flexing his fingers and the long razor sharp claws that were now protruding from where his fingernails had been, before he stood upright and stretched, arching his back and letting his bones crack, rolling his neck before shaking his head, his long shaggy mane of hair rippling down his back.

The midnight blue shirt Erik had been wearing had ripped up the back and on the forearms, where muscle was now protruding, and the sight made Charles shudder, though in fear or sexual excitement he wasn’t sure. Perhaps they were both the same now.

There was a huff, and a snarl, before Erik began to walk to the front door.

Charles cautiously stepped out, “Erik?”

With a snarl far more vicious Erik immediately spun around, sharp teeth bared, grey eyes glowing and fingers flexed out ready to attack. Charles managed to stop himself from recoiling from the Leader of the Pack vibe that suddenly saturated the entire room, far stronger than when Erik got just a bit grumpy with him in human form. Had it been visible it would probably be dripping from the walls themselves, and it took Charles a moment to find his voice and to steady his magic, though not before Erik found his.

“Charles.”

In his werewolf form Erik’s voice came out as a deep, menacing growl, low and animalistic, and the sound of his name being said in such a way sent all the blood rushing to Charles’ cock.  He wondered if there was something wrong with him, getting off on such danger, but this was still Erik, this was still the man he loved, and no matter how dangerous he looked like this Charles wasn’t scared, not really. Wary a little perhaps, knowing he’d have to choose his words and actions carefully, but he trusted Erik, with all his heart.

“Hello Darling.” Charles said quite calmly, a small smile to his lips, Erik remaining perfectly still.

Though not for long.

With glowing eyes suddenly narrowing it only took one long leap across the room, hands only once touching the floor, before Erik pounced on Charles heavily, claws gripping him by his slender shoulders and crashing them both to the ground, Charles letting out a yelp in both surprise and pain, from his shoulders and the small wing nub on his back that he landed on when hitting the floor.  Erik was hot and heavy on top of him, his long hair framing his face as he kept Charles pinned down at the shoulders while straddling his waist, growling loudly his face barely an inch from his mates, eyes intense and flashing anger.

“What the _hell_ are you doing here?!”

Charles squirmed a little underneath, trying to figure out if the pain in his shoulders was because Erik’s claws had actually gone into the flesh or if they were just pressed hard against it.  But, it didn’t matter, he was fine, this was Erik.

“I’m here, _urgh_ ,” Erik pushed harder against his shoulders, “to prove to you, that you can hurt me in a good way. To-“ Erik cut him off by a truly vicious snarl right against his lips, his vibe completely flooding Charles’ own magic, Charles letting a moments fear enter his mind, but only for a second. This was Erik, his Erik. “T-to show you that you may be a beast but you’re still Erik in there. My Erik.”

The growling didn’t stop, Erik just pushed himself harder against him, Charles feeling the vibration of Erik’s growls against his lips, the firm muscular legs around his thighs, and Charles thought he may pass out if his Leader of the Pack vibe got any stronger.  So Charles did the first thing that came to mind.  Looking at Erik right in the eyes, he raised his head a little ways off the ground and grit his teeth tight, brushing his lips against Erik’s and growling right back at him.

It was what normal werewolf mates would do with each other, growl playfully and powerfully, to see who was the strongest, and though of course not being a werewolf Charles’ growl was hardly going to come out on top (in fact he felt rather mortified at how his growl sounded more like a cat purr) but it still seemed to have done the trick.

The growls the huge werewolf on top of him were emanating gradually faded, the intense anger in Erik’s eyes changing to a more…confused look, like why was his fairy growling at him? Fairies don’t growl.  Being so closely pinned down by him though Charles could feel the reaction to his growl happening between Erik’s thighs, and he allowed a small curl to his lips as his confused werewolf was getting turned on and didn’t even seem to realise it.  So Charles did it again, his growl a little stronger this time, and a definite more confident twinkle in his eyes. Erik didn’t growl back, just stared at him with those same conflicted eyes, watching as when Charles stopped growling, he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, slowly licking the point of one of Erik’s large sharp incisors, never loosing eye contact.

Erik visibly shuddered at this, his fingers flexing on Charles’ shoulders, his shuddering breath ghosting across Charles’ lips. Charles smiled again, a knowing, little, _I-have-you-now_ smile.

“Erik?” Erik opened his eyes, again looking a little confused like he hadn’t realised he’d shut them.  Charles cautiously rose his arms, snaking their way under the curtains of hair and placing them gently either side of Erik’s neck, his thumbs tracing down his adams apple.

“You’re my werewolf Erik, and I’m your mate.” Charles said soothingly, barely above a whisper, “and I will teach you to give less violent pain, and more pleasurable pain. Because Erik, I _want_ you like this.” He gave his hips a bit of flick upwards, and at the extra pressure Erik growled again, but not the same growl as before.  This one had Erik closing his eyes again, nostrils flaring as though realising for the first time that the scent of his mate was all around him, and when he opened his eyes his pupils had darkened considerably.

Charles took this reaction as a very good sign, and pushing his luck a bit further, testing just how far he could cut through the Leader vibe, Charles moved his hands further around the back of Erik’s neck, wrapping them around him, before saying quite certainly against his lips, “ _Fuck_ me. In any way you want to. I’m yours.”

 To be continued…

 

 

 


End file.
